Words of Love
by MarineWife
Summary: Got sucked into writting an elevator scene. Just a bit of A/O smut and fluff.


**Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine…**

They stood silently, obviously uncomfortable, waiting for the elevator. Alex had her arms crossed and was tapping one foot impatiently. Olivia's hands were shoved in jeans pockets, shoulders slightly slumped. As soon as the door opened, Alex stormed forward without a sideways glance; Olivia shook her head and sighed.

After passing the fourth floor, Olivia pushed the stop button and then the button for the lobby. "Look, I'm just going to go home."

Alex reached across her hitting the stop button again and then the seventeenth to her floor. "No, you're not. We're going to finish this discussion."

"There's nothing left to talk about!" Olivia exclaimed as she repeated her actions to take them back to the lobby. "This is ludicrous."

Alex scoffed as she reversed the actions. "You flirt with the waitress on the first dinner we've had together all week, and we have nothing to talk about." She slapped Olivia's hand away when it reached for the buttons again. "We haven't had a single meal together all week," she began ranting and pacing. "I haven't seen you at all in two days! And as soon as we sit down together, you're flirting! Smiling and making nice and…Don't touch that button!" she practically screamed when she noticed Olivia reaching for it.

"Fine, I won't touch the button, and we'll just sit here and let you yell at me over nothing." It was only then that Alex noticed they were in fact not moving. She stalked back to the box and saw that the button for her floor was lit up but they were stationary. Olivia reached around her and attempted to push the stop button then her floor again, but still nothing happened. "Great," she muttered.

Alex reached for the emergency phone. "Yes this is Alexandra Cabot from the seventeenth floor. The elevator's stuck." There was a pause before she exclaimed. "What!? You've got to be kidding me! Well find him and get him down here." She sighed as she hung up the phone. "The other elevator has been stuck for almost half an hour and they can't reach the one guy that has the codes. How can there only be one guy!?"

Olivia simply shrugged. She took off her jacket and sat down with her back against the wall. She watched as Alex continued to pace. After five minutes of silence and Alex's pacing, she finally said, "Sit down. Relax. No point in you getting upset over something you can't change."

"Then if it's alright with you, I'll continue being upset over our previous conversation," Alex snapped.

Olivia ran her hand through her hair tiredly. "Alex, I told you. I was not flirting with her. I was just being polite. You're being ridiculous."

"Polite? That was not being polite. That was inviting the woman to your bed! Smiling every time she walked up to the table. 'Please' and 'thank you' for everything. Grabbing her wri…"

"Enough!" Olivia jumped up off the floor. "That is fucking enough! I was not flirting with her!"

"Just admit…" Alex started but was quickly cut off by Olivia shoving her against the wall and crushing their mouths together. It was a kiss showing the frustration she was now feeling and all the desire she had ever felt for the woman before her.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Olivia asked as she broke away from Alex's mouth and began kissing and nipping her neck. "I was not flirting with her." She stepped closer, pushing her thigh between Alex's as her mouth found Alex's pulse point and bit before lavishing it lovingly with her tongue to soothe the ache. "Why would I flirt with her?" she asked as she pulled one of Alex's legs to wrap around the small of her back. She ran her hand teasingly light up and down Alex's thigh as she moved up to capture her mouth in a bruising kiss, the dual and distinctly different contacts starting a fire deep in Alex.

In the rational part of her brain, Alex knew Olivia hadn't been flirting and that it had in fact been the other way around, the waitress had been flirting with Olivia. That Olivia seemed to be oblivious to her own beauty had always attracted Alex to her. That Olivia never seemed to see the affect she had on others was normally a point of humor for Alex. But after a tough day in court and almost a week without Olivia, she had found no humor in their waitress' flirting and had taken Olivia's politeness as an offense. She could hear how ridiculous she was being, but she just couldn't help herself.

Then all thoughts, rational, irrational, or other, flew right out of Alex's mind as Olivia raised a hand to palm her breast through her shirt. Her other hand continued with the light, teasing touches on her thigh. With each whispering touch, Olivia was closer and closer to the heat between her thighs. And each time Alex thought she would finally touch her and release the pressure building, Olivia would just as slowly move back away causing Alex to whimper and thrust her hips, aching for contact.

"Why would I flirt with our waitress when I'm sitting right across the table from you?" Olivia whispered in her ear. Alex couldn't hold back the scream when the fingers she had craved raced past the barrier of her panties, two fingers swiftly plunging into her, thumb roughly pressing her clit, the hand on her breast squeezing the nipple harshly, a bite directly behind her ear in the most sensitive area of her neck.

The first orgasm when Alex was with Olivia was always quick. Her body could never hold off very long. It was almost embarrassing to Alex how her body always seemed to respond to Olivia. It was not unheard of for her to cum just by Olivia looking at her and whispering to her in the voice that went husky with lust.

Her body went limp with the tension seeping from her. But Olivia refused for that to be enough. She slowly allowed Alex's body to drop to the floor of the elevator. Then all slowness was forgotten. She quickly began unbuttoning Alex's shirt. She took Alex's nipple into her mouth through the lace of her bra. Olivia then began kissing her way down Alex's body as she pulled Alex's skirt up past her waist.

Alex was still in a haze from the first orgasm. Her body still on fire and Olivia seemed as if she wanted to keep it that way. She couldn't understand the words Olivia was murmuring against her skin, was only able to focus on the voice that was an aphrodisiac in itself for her and the mouth and hands on her body.

"Why would I flirt when I have the most beautiful woman in New York right in front of me?" Alex was able to make out before Olivia's mouth fastened onto her engorged clit. Her back arched, hips grinding forward begging for more. Olivia ardently obeyed, fingers diving into the heat. The moan leaving Olivia's mouth as she tasted Alex and her fingers were consumed by the silkiness of Alex's core radiated itself throughout Alex's entire body.

Olivia's movements were slower this time, drawing the orgasm from Alex's body rather than demanding it. She worshiped Alex's body trying to prove to her the fact that there had been no flirting with the waitress that night. That there was never any flirting with anyone on any given night. That for her there was no one but Alex.

When Alex finally reached her peak, it built up throughout her entire body. It was a slow burn rather than a fire consuming her. Olivia slowly kissed her way up Alex's body, paying special attention to the places that she knew would make Alex moan even after two spectacular orgasms. Once she reached Alex's face, she gave her a long, soft, soulful kiss. "Why would I flirt when I have you?"

Alex promptly burst into tears. Olivia simply sat up and cradled her in her arms. She had no idea what brought on Alex's tears, but she rocked her, rubbed her back, and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry," Alex choked out after the sobs quieted. "It's just…I haven't really seen you all week. And I had a really shitty day at work. And she was flirting with you. And I know you weren't flirting with her, but sometimes you just don't seem to see the people around you. You don't see the affect you have on people. How beautiful you are. How much they want you. And I guess I'm just waiting for the day that you see it. That you realize you can have anyone you want and it won't be me. I just…I get scared. I'm afraid I'm going to lose you."

"Oh honey," Olivia said as she moved her head so she could met Alex's eyes from where her head was resting on Olivia's shoulder. "You're not going to lose me. I am exactly where I want to be Alex. It's not that I don't see how people look at me, but when I'm with you, all I see is you. With them, it's all about attraction; with you, it's real. All they see are my looks, but you know me, all of me; the good, the bad, the darkness that's in me. And you're still here, and still want me here." She placed a kiss on top of Alex's head. "It's not that I don't see them Alex. It's that to them I'm only an allusion, just another pretty face. With you I'm real. _We're _real."

"Really?" Alex asked, burying her face in Olivia's neck hating the pleading and vulnerability in her voice.

"Of course sweetheart," Olivia said moving to meet Alex's eyes again. She understood the uncertainty Alex felt about their relationship at times; she felt it herself often enough. "I love you Alex, and you'll never lose me."

Alex placed a soft kiss on Olivia's neck as she soaked up the loving embrace and words. As open and honest as their relationship was, Olivia was still somewhat of an enigma to her, and Alex was resigned to the fact that she would probably always be.

They had a very tactile relationship which had surprised Alex coming from the stoic detective. The only forms of passion Alex had ever been able to see in Olivia before they had begun their relationship were in comforting the victim or pursuing the perpetrators. Outside of a case the woman had always been so reserved and stand-offish. But in reality, the position she now found herself in, curled up in Olivia's lap, was a situation they often found themselves in.

Yet words of their love and devotion to each other were still scarce. In the beginning, this bothered Alex. As a lawyer, Alex's life revolved around words, but she could see that every time she expressed herself this way to Olivia, Olivia would become uncomfortable and somewhat withdrawn. "I'm just not used to hearing or saying these things," Olivia had finally explained to her after seeing how much her reaction hurt Alex. "I could probably count the number of times my mother ever expressed anything other than anger or disappointment towards me. It's not that I don't need or want to hear these things from you Alex, or that I don't feel the same for you. It's that I'm not used to it and it does make me uncomfortable. But I promise I'll try." Olivia had in fact tried and was becoming much better at voicing her feelings for Alex and hearing Alex's feelings for her, but they still weren't a regular occurrence by any means.

Olivia cleared her throat before breaking the comfortable silence they had fallen into. "I'm sorry about how hectic this week has been; I know it's not allowed much time for us. I'll try.."

Alex cut off whatever Olivia had planned on saying by placing a soft finger against her lips. "You don't have to explain or apologize. I'm not complaining about it or anything. Well, I am but only because I don't get to see you. I completely understand that work is where you need to be sometimes." Olivia, who could not find the words to voice her feelings, could only nod. She was relieved that Alex understood so much of her job that she didn't have to explain it and thankful that Alex could accept that her work was so much more than just a job to her.

"Could you…Would it be a big deal if…" Alex sighed in frustration that she couldn't voice her simple request. But although it was a simple request, it was a huge admission to her fears. "Would you mind calling every now and then when we aren't able to see each other while you're working?" Olivia looked at her questioningly. "I get kind of…panicky when I don't hear from you when I know you're working. During the day it's not so bad because we see each other rather frequently, but when I know you're working at night, there's just so much that could happen while you're working and there would be no way of me knowing." Alex buried her head in Olivia's shoulder again, feeling the blush that was rising on her cheeks. "I have this dream that something happens to you, and you're lying alone in a hospital room. I don't find out until I go to work the next day and Don tells me just as if I were another person and you're injury should mean nothing to me. Sometimes I freak out and everyone finds out about us, and sometimes I act accordingly and no one's the wiser. I always feel horrible when I wake up in the mornings, but I feel worse on the mornings when I hadn't gone right to your side."

Alex's head was once again buried in Olivia's neck, so she missed the blush on her cheeks, but she could hear the nervousness in her voice when she spoke. "You uh, you don't have to worry about not knowing if something happens to me. I kinda, I uh, you'll be contacted if something ever happens. You've been umm put as my emergency contact."

Alex quickly sat back and stared at Olivia who was not able to look at her. "What…How…When did you do that?"

Olivia simply shrugged, still not able to make eye contact with Alex. "A while back I guess."

"Olivia," Alex placed a fingertip to Olivia's chin and turned her so she was looking in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged again. "It's kind of a cop rule. It's like just asking for trouble if you talk about, so you just don't talk about it. Sorry."

Alex was silent for a long moment, just looking in Olivia's eyes. "And just what exactly would we be telling the guys as to why I'm your emergency contact."

Olivia tried to look away again, but Alex gently moved her back to face her. "I've been uh thinking about telling the guys. About us you know. Or at least telling Elliot."

Alex couldn't hide the surprise she felt. It had been Olivia's decision to keep their relationship quiet to the squad. Much to both her and Olivia's surprise, she hadn't cared whether they knew about them. She still had political aspirations, but if it came down to her having to choose between them and Olivia, she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would choose Olivia every time. Neither were ready to come out to the world at large, but she was comfortable with their family and friends knowing. And it wasn't as if Olivia had wanted to keep them a secret, many of her friends knew about Alex. She just stated that she liked to keep her private life private at work and that it was their own ADA made it that much more important to her.

"You're sure?" Alex finally asked.

Olivia softly nodded. "We've met each other's friends outside of work, and you've mentioned wanting to introduce me to your family. The squads pretty much the only family I have. Elliot is most definitely the older brother and Capt's the closest thing to a father I've ever had. Introducing you to them as my partner would make it that much more, you know? Telling them about our relationship reaffirms how much you mean to me. That it's a forever kinda deal to me. And it is Alex. You're it for me," she finished with a shrug as if trying to play off her words as something less than they were. But the love in her eyes and the blush on her cheeks spoke that it was nothing but the truth.

With tears in her eyes, Alex took a deep breath to insure her words would make it out of her mouth. "Thank you. I love you Olivia." She placed a soft kiss on Olivia's lips. "You're it for me too, you know? I'm in this for the duration."

Olivia gave her another soft kiss. Without moving Alex from her lap, she began to slowly button Alex's shirt back up. She placed another kiss on the top of Alex's head and settled back against the wall of the elevator. Alex snuggled in as close as she could be, arms wrapped around Olivia's waist, head cradled on her shoulder. Then each were silent and still, soaking in the words and actions of love they had for each other.


End file.
